Paris
thumb|Príncipe Paris con manzana por H.W. Bissen, Ny Carlsberg Glyptotek, Copenhague.Paris (Antiguo griego: Πάρις), también conocido como Alejandro (Ἀλέξανδρος, Aléxandros)Cf. Alaksandu de Wilusa, es el hijo del rey Príamo y la reina Hécuba de Troya, apareciendo en varias leyendas griegas. Probablemente la más famosa sea su fuga con Helena, reina de Esparta, siendo esta una de las causas inmediatas de la guerra de Troya. Posteriormente en la guerra, hiere letalmente a Aquiles en el talón con una flecha como predijo la madre de Aquiles, Tetis. El nombre Paris probablemente sea luvita, siendo comparable a Pari-zitis, el nombre atestiguado de un escriba hitita.E. Laroche, Les noms des Hittites (Paris: 1966), 325, 364; cited in Calvert Watkins, “The Language of the Trojans”, Troy and the Trojan War: A Symposium Held at Bryn Mawr College, October 1984, ed. Machteld Johanna Mellink (Bryn Mawr, Penn: Bryn Mawr Commentaries, 1986), 57. Infancia Paris era un hijo de Príamo y Hécuba. Antes de nacer, su madre soñó que daría a luz a una antorcha ardiente. Este sueño fue interpretado por el vidente Ésaco como una predicción de la caída de Troya, y declaró que el hijo arruinaría a su tierra. El día del nacimiento de Paris, Ésaco además anunció que el hijo nacido de un rey troyano debería ser sacrificado para salvar a su reino, siendo el hijo del que habló la profecía. Aunque Paris de hecho nació antes del anochecer, fue perdonado por Príamo. Hécuba fue incapaz de matar al niño, a pesar de las recomendaciones de la sacerdotisa de Apolo, Herófila. En vez de ello, el padre de Paris ordenó a su pastor principal Agelao que se deshaciera del niño y lo matara. El pastor, incapaz de usar un arma contra el niño, le dejó abandonado en el monte Ida, esperando que muriera allí (cf. Edipo). Sin embargo, fue amamantado por una osa. Volviendo tras nueve días, Agelao se sorprendió al ver al niño aún vivo y lo llevó en una mochila (Griego pḗra de ahí el nombre de Paris) a su hogar para criarlo como su propio hijo. Volvió a Príamo con la lengua de un perro como prueba de su tarea cumplida.Para una comparación de nacimiento de héroes, incluyendo Sargón de Acad, Moisés, Karna, Edipo, Paris, Télefo, Perseo, Rómulo, Gilgamesh, Ciro el grande, Jesús, entre otros, ver: Rank, Otto. The Myth of the Birth of the Hero. Vintage Books: New York, 1932. El nacimiento noble de Paris fue traicionado por su belleza e inteligencia excepcionales. Siendo aún un niño, derrotó a una banda de ladrones de ganado y recuperó los animales robados, ganándose el sobrenombre de Alejandro ("protector de hombres") . En esta época Enone se convirtió en la primera amante de Paris. Era una ninfa del monte Ida en Frigia. Su padre era Cebrén, un dios fluvial o, según otras fuentes, era hija de Eneo. Era hábil en las artes de la profecía y la medicina, que había aprendido de Rea y Apolo, respectivamente. Cuando Paris la dejó por Helena, ella le contó que si alguna vez era herido, debía volver a ella, ya que podía curar cualquier herida, incluso las más graves. La principal distracción en esta época era enfrentar entre sí los toros de Agelao. Un toro comenzó a ganar estos combates consistentemente. Paris comenzó a enfrentarlo contra los toros de pastores rivales y los derrotó a todos. Finalmente, Paris ofreció una corona dorada a cualquier toro que pudiera derrotar a su campeón. Ares respondió a este desafío transformándose en un toro y ganando fácilmente el concurso. Paris dio la corona a Ares sin duda. Era esta aparente honestidad en el juicio el que animó a los dioses del Olimpo para hacer que Paris arbitrase el concurso divino entre Hera, Afrodita y Atenea. El juicio de Paris thumb|Esta pintura muestra a Paris reconociendo a Afrodita desnuda, con otras dos dioses mirando cerca. Esta es una de las numerosas obras de arte que representa el suceso. (El Juicio de Paris por Enrique Simonet, circa 1904) En celebración del matrimonio de Peleo y Tetis, Zeus, padre de todo el panteón griego, celebró un banquete en el monte Olimpo. Toda deidad y semidios estaba invitada, salvo Eris, la diosa de la discordia (nadie quería una creaproblemas en una boda). En venganza, Eris lanzó la manzana de la Discordia inscrita con la palabra "kallisti" - "Para la más bella" - en la fiesta, provocando una disputa entre las diosas presentes sobre a quien iba dirigida. Las diosas que se consideraban más bellas eran Hera, Atenea y Afrodita, y cada una reclamó la manzana. Empezaron una pelea, por lo que pidieron a Zeus que eligiera por ellas. Sabiendo que elegir a cualquiera traería el odio de las otras dos, Zeus no quería tomar parte en la decisión. Por ello señaló a Paris para seleccionar a la más bella. thumb|Juicio de Paris, Porcelana de Capodimonte (Museos Capitolinos, Roma) Escoltado por Hermes, las tres diosas se bañaron en el manantial del monte Ida y se aproximaron a Paris mientras pastoreaba su ganado. Habiendo obtenido el permiso de Zeus para disponer las condiciones que viera necesarias, Paris pidió a las diosas que se desvistieran ante él (alternativamente, las propias diosas optaron por desvestirse para mostrarles su belleza). Aún así, Paris no podía decidirse, ya que las tres eran idealmente bellas, por lo que las diosas intentaron sobornarles para que eligiera. Hera le ofreció la posesión de toda Europa y Asia. Atenea le ofreció habilidad en la batalla, sabiduría y las habilidades de los mayores guerreros. Afrodita le ofreció a la mujer más bella de la Tierra: Helena de Esparta. Paris eligió a Afrodita y, por tanto, a Helena. Helena ya estaba casada con el rey Menelao de Esparta (un hecho que Afrodita se olvidó de mencionar), por lo que Paris tuvo que asaltar su casa para robarle a Helena - según algunos relatos, ella se enamoró de él y se fue voluntariamente. La expedición griega para recuperar a Helena de Paris en Troya es la base mitológica para la guerra de Troya. Esto desencadenó la guerra porque Helena era famosa por la belleza en Acaya (antigua Grecia), y tenía muchos pretendientes de extraordinaria habilidad. Por tanto, siguiendo el consejo de Odiseo, su padre Tindareo hizo prometer a todos los pretendientes defender el matrimonio de Helena con el hombre que él eligió para ella. Cuando Paris se la llevó a Troya, Menelao invocó este juramento. Los otros pretendientes de Helena - que entre ellos representaban la parte principal de la fuerza, riqueza y valor militar de Acaya - fueron obligados a devolverla. Por lo tanto, toda Grecia se desplazó a Troya a la fuerza, comenzando la guerra de Troya. Guerra de Troya thumb|Secuestro de Helena, fresco de techo, Venecia, siglo XVIII. La Iliada de Troya presenta a Paris como inepto y cobarde. Aunque Paris admite rápidamente sus limitaciones en batalla, su hermano Héctor lo regaña y menosprecia después de que huyera de un duelo con Menelao que iba a determinar el fin de la guerra.e.g., Iliada, libro 3, líneas 38–57 Su preferencia por el arco y la flecha enfatiza esto, ya que no sigue el código de honor compartido por otros héroes. Al comienzo de la epopeya, Paris y Menelao combaten en un intento de terminar la guerra sin más derramamiento de sangre. Menelao derrota fácilmente a Paris, aunque Afrodita lo aleja antes de que Menelao pueda terminar el duelo. Paris es devuelto a su recámara, donde Afrodita obliga a Helena a estar con él.Iliada, libro 3, líneas 340–419. thumb|El amor de Helena y Paris, por Jacques-Louis David (óleo sobre lienzo, 1788, Louvre, París) El segundo intento de combate de Paris tiene el mismo destino: más que enfrentarse al héroe griego Diómedes en un combate mano a mano, Paris hiere a Diómedes con una flecha en el pie. Luego, tras matar a Héctor y a otros héroes, Aquiles muere por una flecha de Paris con la ayuda de Apolo. Según Higino (Fabulae, 107), Apolo se disfraza de Paris. Posteriormente en la guerra, después de que Filoctetes hiriera mortalmente a Paris, Helena va al monte Ida donde ruega a la primera esposa de Paris, la ninfa Enone, que lo cure. Aún amargada porque la repudiara por su derecho de nacimiento en la ciudad y luego la olvidara por Helena, se niega. Helena vuelve sola a Troya, donde Paris muere más tarde. En otra versión, el propio Paris, con gran dolor, visita a Enone para suplicarle la curación, pero ésta se niega y Paris muere en la ladera. Cuando Enone se entera de su funeral, arrepentida, corre a su pira funeraria y se lanza al fuego. Tras la muerte de Paris, su hermano Deífobo se casa con Helena. Sin embargo, éste es asesinado por Menelao en el saqueo de Troya. Tratamientos posteriores thumb|Paris, en "traje frigio", un mármol romano del siglo II d.C. (Biblioteca del Rey, Museo Británico). *La opereta de Jacques Offenbach, Henri Meilhac y Ludovic Halévy de 1864 La belle Hélène cuenta una divertida versión de la seducción de Helena por Paris, quien es el principal papel masculino. *La película sueca de 1951 Sköna Helena es la versión adaptada de la opereta de Offenbach, protagonizada por Max Hansen y Eva Dahlbeck. *En la película de 1956 Helen of Troy, Paris, como el personaje principal, es representado como un personaje heroico que al principio venera la paz y el amor pero luego es obligado a tomar las armas contra los traicioneros griegos. *En prosa aparece como el personaje principal del libro Spielball der Götter (Juego de Dioses) de 1959 de Rudolf Hagelstange. *En la película de 1961, La guerra de Troya, Paris es representado por Warner Bentivegna. *En la película de 1962, La ira de Aquiles, Paris es interpretado por Roberto Risso. *El juicio de Paris y sus implicaciones son el tema de la ópera de 1962 de Michael Tippett, Rey Príamo. *En la canción de 1986, Crimes of Paris de Elvis Costello en su álbum Blood & Chocolate pregunta, "¿Quién pagará por los crímenes de Paris, quién pagará por los crímenes de Paris?". *En la novela de 1993 de Aaron Allston, Galatea en 2-D, una pintura de Paris, a la que se le ha otorgado vida, es usada contra una pintura de Aquiles, también viva. *En la miniseria de televisión de 2003, Helena de Troya, el prsonaje Paris, interpretado pro Matthew Marsden, es asesinado por Agamenón. *La historia también se convirtió en el musical de 2003, Paris, escrito por Jon English y David Mackay. Barry Humphries participó en la actuación original como Sinon. *En la película de Hollywood del 2004, Troya, el personaje de Paris es interpretado por Orlando Bloom. No es asesinado por Filoctetes en esta versión, sino que abandona la ciudad de Troya junto con Helena y sobrevive. Paris es mostrado como un príncipe irresponsable que antepone su romance ante su familia y país. *La canción del 2006 "The Third Temptation of Paris" de Alesana cuenta la historia de Helena y Paris desde el punto de vista de Paris. *En la miniserie de televisión del 2018, Troya: la caída de una ciudad, Paris es interpretado por Louis Hunter. Referencias Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes de la mitología griega Categoría:Combatientes en la guerra de Troya Categoría:Mitología Griega